herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kara Danvers (Arrowverse)
|hobby = Hanging out with her friends and family. |goals = |family = Zor-El (father) Alura Zor-El (mother) Jor-El (uncle) Astra (aunt) Non (uncle) Kal-El (cousin) Jeremiah Danvers (adoptive father) Eliza Danvers (adoptive mother) Alex Danvers (adoptive sister) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Superheroine}} Kara Zor-El, known in Earth as Kara Danvers, is the overall tritagonist of the Crisis Saga of Arrowverse, the protagonist of the 2015 TV series Supergirl. After her series was adopted by The CW, she has done appearances in The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. Shee is set to become the overall deuteragonist of the Arrowverse (after The Flash due to him becoming the new overall main protagonist). Kara is a young Kryptonian and Superman's biological cousin. She was to sent to Earth to look after Kal-El but as her and her cousin's home planet exploded, Kara was sent into the Phantom zone for twenty four years without being aged. When her pod is found in Earth, Kal-El, now known as Superman puts her in the care of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Twelve years later, Kara Danvers has lived in National City and became Cat Grant's secretary for a long time. Later, she became a part-time member of the D. E. O. to fight evil aliens alongside her foster sister Alex. After Cat's leave of absence and eventual departure from CatCo Kara became a journalist. Biography When Kara was thirteen years old, she was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, charged with protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. Her mother told her that due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's ship was knocked off course by the shock wave, pushing it into the Phantom Zone. She slept there for 24 years until she awoke and noticed computer console in her dashboard that lights up with a logo with three dots in a triangular shape, before Fort Rozz's engines activated Kara's pod finally landed on Earth. Since time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone, she still looked like a 13-year-old girl. She was found by her cousin Kal-El, who had already grown up and become Superman. Kal-El sent her to live with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, a pair of scientists who once helped him understand his own abilities. Later, when she became an adult, Kara worked at CatCo Worldwide Media, intially as Cat Grant's personal assistant and later as a reporter. In addition, she became the superheroine named Supergirl and worked alongside her adoptive sister Alex Danvers at a government organization called the D.E.O. (Department of Extra-Normal Operations). Personality Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, courageous, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. However, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Kal-El possesses. She is also short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. Powers *'Solar Empowerment:' She needs solar energy or Sunlight to fuel her powers. Her powers would gradually fade away the more she uses her powers and if she doesn't replenish it regularly. Without her solar energies, her strength, endurance and powers will gradually decline. **'Superhuman Strength:' She has the vast physical strength of a Kryptonian, enough to make humans condor them "Gods". **'Superhuman Speed:' She can also move at high speeds and had a race with the Flash as well. Despite her great speed, she is not quite as fast as the Flash or other Speedsters such as the Reverse Flash, Kid Flash, Zoom, or Savitar. **'Near-Invulnerability:' She cannot be harmed by weapons which can kill mortals. She is immune to illness and ailments. She is also impervious to trauma from most alien technological weapons. However, beings of equal power can damage them. Should they damage her, her increased metabolism ables her to use stored up solar energy to heal quickly. She can also eat a lot of food without gaining any fat tissues or health disorders. **'X-Ray Vision:' She has x-ray vision and usually uses it to look outside her door from her couch. However, she is unable to see through objects made of lead. **'Heat Vision:' She can also fire concentrated heat energy from her pupils. Depending on her anger, the power of the heat vision increases, but at the cost of her solar power reserves. **'Super Breath:' She can also create powerful gushes of wind through her breath and even create ice. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Her sense of hearing has also been strengthened to a great extent. **'Flight:' She can use the stored solar energies to generate gravity field sound her enabling her to levitate and fly at high speeds if required. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Initially, Kara had no formal combat training and relied solely on her powers, but after a sufficient amount of formal training from her highly skilled human adoptive sister, Alex Danvers, she has become a highly skilled and powerful opponent, and as a result, she has been able to hold her own against enemies who are more or less as powerful and skilful as she is. *'Singing:' She has shown to have a very beautiful and skilled singing voice. *'Dancing:' She has also shown to be a skilled dancer, even tap dancing, just like her friend Barry Allen. Gallery Supergirl1-1030x1940.jpg The-Flash-1-600x350.jpg Supergirl flash.0.0.jpg Melissa-benoist-stephen-amell-twitter.jpg Supergirl-Season-2-Superman-Tyler-Hoechlin.jpg FlasharrowSG.jpg Screen-shot-2016-10-09-3.png 84bf3a7da5f59944e03904e70547e881.jpg Joswedpyj3zxi68zrwms.png 4cd353819a87046ca793eb430e58314e.jpg Supergirl-Season-4.jpg Trivia *Kara has excellent metabolism like her cousin Clark Kent aka Superman and Barry Allen aka The Flash. That is why she does not get fat despite eating too much sugary foods. *Kara left Krypton when she was 13, she sailed through and stranded in Fort Rozz and got out and finally landed on Earth. She did not age because of her suspended animation; since it was 24 years later, Kara would have been 50 years old by then. Furthermore, Kryptonians has longevity means suspended animation. They will age, but they age slowly. *Kara is the only main protagonist in the entire Arrowverse who is not from Earth 1, and the only one who is an alien. *Although Kara is a very beautiful and very attractive being and thus many male characters, heroes and villains, have shown attraction to her (even the bisexual heroine Sara Lance has shown attraction to her), the handful of male characters who have shown either little or no attraction to her are J'ohn J'onzz (justified since he views her and her adoptive sister Alex Danvers as daughters and they view him as a father-figure), her "Superfriend" Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Ray Palmer, Cisco Ramone, Wally West, Jefferson Jackson, Harrison Wells from Earth 2, Maxwell Lord, and Brainiac 5. *She is similar and looks like Felicity Smoak and Chloe Sullivan. She is also similar to Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Kara is one of the very few, if not the only, heterosexual female character in the Arrowverse who is not attracted to Oliver Queen, despite him being an extremely attractive man. In "Crisis On Earth X", when she finds out that her Earth X counterpart, Overgirl, is married to Oliver's Earth X counterpart, Dark Arrow, she clearly states that she finds the idea of she and Oliver being together to be gross. **Furthermore, Kara is the polar opposite to Oliver: ***Kara is an alien from Earth 38, while Oliver is a human from Earth 1. ***Kara has a vast array of superpowers that make her godlike thanks to her Kryptonian physiology, while Oliver has no superpowers thanks to his human physiology, but is still a formidable and experienced combatant that makes him quite dangerous to some aliens and metahumans. ***Kara is an outright superhero who inspires hope, optimism and warmth and is against killing, even though she has been tempted at times but ultimately restrains herself, while Oliver is an anti-hero vigilante who inspires darkness, realism and fear and is not afraid to kill, though he does not enjoy it and has taken on a no killing rule since the death of his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, in the Season 1 finale, until he goes back to killing in the Season 5 premiere. ***Kara does not wear a mask or a hood while she is Supergirl, but she wears thick glasses and pulls her hair back in a bunch while she is Kara Danvers to conceal her superhero identity, whereas Oliver wears an eye mask and a hood while he is Green Arrow to conceal his true identity as Oliver Queen. Also, on a minor note, Kara's hero outfit is red and blue, while Oliver's hero outfit is dark green. ***On another minor note, Kara can sing while Oliver either can't or doesn't want to. ***Also, all of Kara's enemies who are considered Pure Evil are female, while all of Oliver's enemies who are considered Pure Evil are male. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Narrators Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Elementals Category:Businessmen Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Reporters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hope Bringer Category:Related to Villain Category:Legacy Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Global Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comic Relief Category:Titular Category:Wise Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Superheroes Category:Big Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honest Category:Sympathetic Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vigilante Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Chosen One Category:Batman Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Feminists